


The Comfort of Them

by lasairfhiona



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona





	The Comfort of Them

Anita looked around the room. She didn't know why, she'd agreed to hold the meeting here. This was her home and she really didn't need the extra negative energy radiating off the vampire, wolves, and leopards. She had enough of it in her life without adding more and she wouldn't put it past Richard to have picked wolves he knew would irritate her.

With one more disgusted look around the room, she walked out the French doors leading to her back yard. The chill of the fall air didn't put her off from walking until she could no longer hear voices and the wind in the trees was the only sound she heard. She took a deep breath and then another clear her mind as Marianne taught her.

She felt their presence before she heard them or felt their reassuring presence at her side. Nathaniel. He warmed her body with his as he curled against her side. Damian. His hands on her shoulder calmed her. Together they soothed her ragged nerves from the continued arguments with Richard and Jean-Claude. They didn't try to placate her with empty words. They were just there giving her solace in their arms. Present. Comforting.


End file.
